


【永飞】Amen

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: 镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦不像个恶魔，宝生永梦也觉得镜飞彩不像个天使。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 永飞
Kudos: 14





	【永飞】Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.好兆头AU，镜飞彩天使，宝生永梦恶魔，帕拉德恶魔之子设定。  
> 2.结构借鉴自Alice Walker的小说Roselily。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Ex-Aid导演及编剧所有。

****Our Father** ** ****,** **

镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦不像个恶魔，宝生永梦也觉得镜飞彩不像个天使。

镜飞彩的意思是，宝生永梦作为恶魔每天客客气气对着平辈用着敬称，口袋里装着大把的糖果和最新款的游戏机带给儿科的小孩，虽然美名其曰是对他们的诱惑，实际上还会自己跟着他们一起玩；还有那种纯良无害的笑意，露出雪白的收起一点獠尖的牙齿时流露出的真诚，每天在他的桌上留下的最新蛋糕盒——他也懒得计较宝生永梦究竟用什么手段在什么地方买来，奶油和草莓都很新鲜，湿漉漉的提拉米苏咖啡味也浓郁得像午夜梦境——不，天使是不做梦的，天使的梦境叫做神谕，但有那么一两百次宝生永梦在夜晚从他窗边趁着月光掀开雪白窗帘翻进来，兴致勃勃跟他讲自己一路过来看见的梦长什么样。镜飞彩在那样的夜晚会在留声机里塞进几张首发的爵士唱片，在循环的慵懒调子里漫不经心地随着宝生永梦的讲述感受咖啡豆和可可粉的香气。天堂里显然没有咖啡这种罪恶程度甚至胜过酒精的饮品，有的只有新鲜橙汁、苹果汁和蔬菜汁。所以镜飞彩把那称作梦境，是独属于人间和地狱的存在。——总而言之，宝生永梦，地狱的宠儿，在镜飞彩眼中绝对是最「非典型」的恶魔。

宝生永梦的意思是，镜飞彩作为天使尽管每天都在散播着医学奇迹却从来对患者的情感无动于衷，一把手术刀磨得锋利得能当武器，不仅能切开血肉肌理还能切蛋糕牛排，他亲眼所见那些奶油泡芙被亚光速断成工整四份，连一点奶油都没沾上刀身；还有那种固执又难以让步的性格，被人抢了蛋糕就会气得瞪起圆圆的眼睛，偶尔吵架的时候拎着他的领子怼到墙上——那种时候他总是能很清楚看见镜飞彩蝴蝶翅膀一样扇动的纤长睫毛，柔软的焦糖色眼瞳里透出一点无机质的蓝——镜飞彩的化形太漂亮了，漂亮到宝生永梦有时候会突兀忘记跟他之前究竟在吵什么，也许是他又不小心用一个诱惑抵消了镜飞彩的奇迹，也有可能是镜飞彩想去的钢琴音乐会被他把票换成了重金属摇滚，再不然他因为地狱的突然召唤错过了跟镜飞彩约定的午餐。他能找出一千条他们吵架的理由，或者天使和恶魔吵架根本也不需要理由。不过就算如此镜飞彩似乎也没有过气到真正用圣物和他打架的念头，相反唯一一次他找镜飞彩要圣水的时候镜飞彩狠狠骂了他一顿，然后消失了整整四个十年。在那期间任何他可能会去的地方宝生永梦都或多或少转了几圈，还因为太过于心不在焉险些没能完成地狱分配的促进战争的任务，一度造成无战事的情况出现。等他再次找到镜飞彩的时候镜飞彩在密苏里尼号上，一面把面包掰碎了喂海鸥一面平静地说他在巴黎左岸的咖啡馆里睡了四十年。——总而言之，镜飞彩，天堂里的火焰剑持有者，在宝生永梦眼中绝对是最「非典型」的天使。

****who art in heaven,** **

镜飞彩见过宝生永梦的翅膀，不是恶魔通常的那种张牙舞爪的蝙蝠双翼，是一双和他如出一辙的天使翅膀，深黑如同月球的背光面。他明白宝生永梦在很久很久很久以前必定也是天堂的一员，虽然以宝生永梦展露出来的那种温和的性子镜飞彩很难想象他和堕落的那些同辈或者前辈们一起和上帝大吵一架是什么模样，但至少他看起来和那条蛇没什么关联，恰好镜飞彩也不喜欢竖瞳。他们第一次在人间见面并不算愉快，宝生永梦救下了那个本该由他施放奇迹的男孩，义正言辞这孩子的灵魂经过培养能为地狱所用；他们那一架打得双方都险些损失掉人形，而后宝生永梦找到机会溜走了，口袋里落下来一盒软糖甜点。第二次见面的时候镜飞彩在消灭恶魔的冲动前先把那盒甜点还给了宝生永梦，被后者带去君士坦丁堡集市上最有名的一家软糖铺。从那以后他们的关系就开始微妙起来，宝生永梦用蛋糕和甜食将本属于禁欲主义的天使引进尘世的声色犬马中，带他去看吉普赛人的舞，梵高的作品拍卖，莫扎特的歌剧首场，然后争论莫扎特和贝多芬谁的作品更远离天堂——宝生永梦对古典乐没有太大好感，但他对莫扎特的音乐还有那么点兴趣，正如贝多芬之于镜飞彩；同样的，镜飞彩对宝生永梦喜爱的摇滚也无法理解，唯一能够勉强接受宝生永梦在车上开音响播放的是波西米亚狂想曲，理由是还有那么点歌剧的成分。

 ****h**** ** **allowed be thy name** ** ****;** **

他们关系的微妙平衡甚至延续到能够共事的夸张地步，这个「共事」并不是说某种由一个人同时施放诱惑和奇迹的协议，而是真正意义上的共事。宝生永梦有时候会想要是圣都大学附属医院的病人得知他们的主治外科医生是个天使会有什么反应，镜飞彩对此不置可否，总归医生也是救人一职。镜医生。宝生永梦有时候会放弃「飞彩さん」的称呼，故意那么喊他，换来镜飞彩一声平淡的「研修医」。不知道他们身份的外人只当两人是医院的前后辈，再多一点就是多年至交好友，尤其是节日时偶尔会有他们曾经的病人在医院附近的神社遇见他们。镜飞彩是不信什么异神的，宝生永梦也不信，拉着镜飞彩去只是为了验证是不是每次他都会抽到大凶而镜飞彩能拿到大吉，再有就是神社旁边的章鱼小丸子和三色丸子都太好吃。神社从某种程度上来说也是宝生永梦偷懒的理由，这样他向地狱汇报的时候就能说他引领了多少人远离天堂的道路——地狱那边总是很爱听这种话，也包括宝生永梦在弄瘫痪一整个区的游戏网络后对他又引起了多少凡人的争端的报告。相比起镜飞彩就轻松得多，至少天堂不催业绩，偶尔派加百列下来也只是提醒他当心恶魔的侵蚀。镜飞彩面无表情地在加百列的每一句话后接一个嗯，心里想着年轮蛋糕和卡斯特拉，还有那只恶魔的外科实习报告什么时候才会交上来。

 ****t**** ** **hy kingdom come** ** ****;** **

宝生永梦得知恶魔之子即将被交给他的消息的时候差一步就当场平地摔，他没想到这件事会来得这么快。但他必须去培养他、引导他，让他知道地狱对他的期望，直到审判日的前一天他足以带来烈火、鲜血和残骸。问题只在于宝生永梦说不出那些话，每次去照看恶魔之子的时候就连上游戏机和他联机打游戏，什么类型的都有，战斗的策略的动作的，恶魔之子在任何方面——当然了，只要他想——都充满天赋，游戏也不例外，一度有把宝生永梦逼下「天才玩家」宝座的威胁。宝生永梦把从镜飞彩那里拿来的薄荷巧克力当奖励抓一把给他，在金箔纸被剥开的细碎声响中听见恶魔之子笑着说谢谢M。他尚且是混沌的。宝生永梦越过热巧克力的浓白雾气对镜飞彩说，帕拉德并不知道善良和邪恶，所以他的善恶都纯粹又极端。你在用游戏引导他吗。镜飞彩往热巧里加了块棉花糖，搅拌着问，让他认为那些杀戮和毁灭都无妨？宝生永梦沉默了片刻垂下头去，委屈得像被抢了飞盘的耷拉着耳朵的狗狗。我只是想带他感受游戏的乐趣。他小声说，不然飞彩さん下次也一起去照看他吧？

 ****t**** ****hy will be done on earth** **

镜飞彩最后还是去了，宝生永梦在客厅的地毯上跟帕拉德打游戏，他在旁边沙发上就着抹茶拿铁看医学周刊。偶尔抬起头来的时候看见午后的阳光从阳台上斜斜洒进来，给正在大笑欢呼的两个人都勾勒出毛茸茸的模糊金边。那就像是个普通的孩子而已。镜飞彩慢条斯理地想着，手中周刊又翻过一页，被宝生永梦从手中蓦然抽走，不太好意思地笑着问他要不要一起加入。镜飞彩在音游上被这两人都打败得彻底，格斗类也没能赢过颇为擅长的宝生永梦，作为补偿宝生永梦让他选晚上的电影，镜飞彩故意选了宗教类型。帕拉德在电影进行到三分之一的时候就睡着了，留镜飞彩和宝生永梦处理剩下的披萨可乐和焦糖爆米花。下次要一起去游乐园吗。宝生永梦小声问，伸手去勾镜飞彩的小指，电影刚好播放到神父跪在神坛前请求亵渎之罪得到饶恕。镜飞彩淡淡瞥了他一眼应了一声好，掏手机出来查游乐园周末的门票。宝生永梦在那点手机泛出来的打在镜飞彩侧脸上的微光里开始畅想气球、冰淇淋、激流勇进和过山车，还有正午的花车游行，夜晚的烟火和其他游园式的游乐项目——打气球不行。镜飞彩突然出声，宝生永梦怔了半秒才发现自己在小声自语。不会的，他用最后一罐冰可乐向镜飞彩保证，我不会借着这个机会让帕拉德接触枪支，飞彩さん放心好了。

 ****as it is in heaven** ** ****.** **

天堂那边对恶魔之子的情况也很关注，尽管镜飞彩不明白他们执着的那个终结一切的世界末日究竟有什么意义。但他被召唤回去的时候也会告诉他们那个孩子存在着善良的一面，而他正在想办法加以教导。他不会说宝生永梦的引导方式，也不会说他们一起去过海洋馆动物园——镜飞彩把那叫做增加对生命的尊重，宝生永梦只顾着和帕拉德一起在触摸池边去感受那些海洋生物或光滑或粗糙的外表，并在有机会摸到猫头鹰的脑袋时兴奋地为了那种异样柔软的触感大呼小叫。他并不是你们想象的那样。好多次镜飞彩差一点就把这句话说出口，但天堂理所当然地认为那条蛇的灵魂仍然对地狱的一切生物都有着炙热的影响，哪怕仅仅是一个心智尚未成熟的小孩，也有将来瞳孔通红的可能。镜飞彩只好把他们预备好的圣餐带下去，最后也没有拿给帕拉德，那里面用的那种面包他实在不喜欢，太干太硬，和人间柔软的蛋糕没有任何可比性。他喝掉了那一小杯葡萄酒，给帕拉德带了一盒无花果味的土耳其软糖，被宝生永梦看见的时候惊讶地问这是从伊斯坦布尔的集市上带来的吗，镜飞彩半是被迫地回忆起他们的初遇，瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴。

 ****Give us this day our daily bread** ** ****;** **

天启四骑士已经出发了。某一天中午宝生永梦在和镜飞彩一起吃饭的时候说。镜飞彩切割牛排的动作有一瞬短暂到微乎其微的停顿，随后将切下来的那一小块就着刀送进口中，应了一声知道了。宝生永梦没什么胃口地将意大利面均匀堆上蒜香面包，又有点焦虑地把面包放下来。“你认为他会那样做吗？飞彩さん……”“如果那是「伟大计划」的一部分，我们就没有质疑的余地，好好吃你的饭，研修医，别像个小孩子一样浪费食物。”镜飞彩其实自己内心也有忧虑，在餐后甜点送上来的时候趁着宝生永梦对服务员说谢谢的功夫低声补上一句，“……但我也不希望。”

无论如何，希望与否，已经写在某本预言书上的事情终究会发生，且不是一个天使与一个恶魔建立了私交关系就能够避免的。首要的预兆是宝生永梦某一天半夜玩格斗游戏的时候出现的那个怎样也打不死的对手，玩家信息一栏只有null；接着某家被废弃已久的披萨餐馆被曝有机械玩偶出现，与此共生的还有出现在各座古堡里的怪物和巨龙；最后镜飞彩不需要宝生永梦的提醒也感受到了，开始有人莫名其妙在玩游戏的时候倒下，生命体征一天接一天逐渐消失。“不能让他再这样下去。”镜飞彩在走廊上截住刚从儿科照看一个类似症状的病人回来的宝生永梦，语调坚定得像下一秒就要把几千年没用过的火焰剑找出来去把帕拉德物理切割。“我知道，但是我看不见他的梦境。”宝生永梦难得地也紧皱着眉，“……他在梦里创造世界。”

 ****a**** ****nd forgive us our trespasses** **

那四位骑士在地狱和天堂长年累月的期待中终于到达了恶魔之子身旁，宝生永梦在那片布满烈火、鲜血和残骸的废墟前感到巨大恐慌。帕拉德无所谓地笑着向宝生永梦伸出手来，一双血红的眼瞳里满是诚恳地问M一起玩游戏吗。他把这整个世界转换成了一个游戏。宝生永梦意识到这一点后推开了帕拉德的手想去找镜飞彩商量对策，到达对方公寓的时候却只看见窗台上一片雪白羽毛，看来是被强行带回了天堂。宝生永梦在零点零一秒内意识到某种可能，暗道一声不好迅速从窗台翻回车内，打开音响的那一刻果不其然听到了地狱召唤他回去的声音。

正如宝生永梦所想，加百列拿到了他和镜飞彩一同吃饭的照片。镜飞彩几乎有点想笑，他们私交的年月中不知道一同吃了几十万次饭，天堂竟然迟钝到这个时候才来问责。加百列命令他拿上火焰剑为审判日做准备，随即就把他连同他的人形强行滞留在了天堂。又回到只有干面包和水果蔬菜汁的日子镜飞彩发现自己几乎已经有点不习惯，他怀念着蛋糕上鲜红的草莓，医院里后摆扬起来飞鸟一般的制服，天台上的冷风和宝生永梦递过来的三明治，还有天堂无尽白昼里所缺少的本应该有爵士乐和梦境的夜色。他不知道地狱那边是否也把宝生永梦软禁起来，又或者他们会因为宝生永梦成功培育出了恶魔之子而展现一点仁慈——仁慈。镜飞彩意识到自己用了这个词形容地狱的时候还是笑了出来，很浅地弯了一下唇角，然后用白披风将火焰剑裹了起来。

 ****as we forgive those who trespass against** ** ****us;** **

宝生永梦预计过地狱对他和镜飞彩私交的反应，但没预料到地狱对此只字未提，甚至还为他在恶魔之子一事上的成功召开了巨大的庆祝party。宝生永梦穿过挤成一团杂乱无章地跳着舞的恶魔群以及他们的变色龙山羊和三头犬时被檀黎斗拦住，说他知道宝生永梦在人间都做了什么。宝生永梦一句你想怎么样还没问出口，檀黎斗就已经暴露出他的目的来：他想去人间帮助恶魔之子，抢在地狱的所有恶魔倾巢出动去和天使作战之前。宝生永梦一口回绝，为此和檀黎斗在地狱永无止息的火焰中打了一架，虽然最后的结果是他的胜利，但人形也被烧毁得七七八八，倒的确像地狱的来者了。宝生永梦无奈地叹了一口气，顺手拎走了檀黎斗用以作战的那把巨锤。

宝生永梦再见到镜飞彩时一天使一恶魔都没料想到对方会这么狼狈，镜飞彩摒弃了人形从天堂强行返回人间，宝生永梦更是干脆让剩下的那点也被烧了干净，在party还没结束前就心急如焚地回来想要知道人间已经成了什么样子。他们勉强用机械材料拼凑了两套装甲附着，在力量恢复之前无论是谁都没办法立刻再化一次形。你的披风。宝生永梦在和镜飞彩交换完彼此的情报后惊呼，那雪白的披风因为包裹着火焰剑的缘故已经被烧成和宝生永梦的羽翼如出一辙的深黑，镜飞彩预料之中地将披风展开附在装甲上，问他有什么计划。飞彩さん其实已经为我准备好了吧。宝生永梦笑起来，和面前的骑士握了握手。

 ****and l** ** ****ead us not into temptation** ** ****,** **

游戏世界中总有无限重启可能，宝生永梦反省自己在对帕拉德的照料中最失职的地方是没能带他来一趟医院，因此帕拉德缺少对人类死亡的认知。他要为此做的弥补说简单也简单，说困难也困难，但他非做不可。

帕拉德得到宝生永梦的消息到达天台时只看见粉色装甲的骑士守候在那里，一柄巨锤燃烧着火焰向他迎来；他利用恶魔之子的力量抵挡了十二个时辰，体力近乎透支地跪倒在地，随即肩膀上传来大力推力，他从天台边缘坠落下去，砸进了不知道什么时候被转换过来的深海中。黑暗裹挟着窒息感向他迎来，扼夺呼吸，昏沉视线，触碰着死亡边缘的时候他隔着气泡模模糊糊看见有人向他伸出手，身后似有飞鸟般的深黑羽翼展开——他得到了拯救，世界也得到了拯救。那四位骑士又一次消失了，覆盖着全世界的游戏也被彻底收回，怪物和机械玩偶们像只是一场久远梦境。在所有恢复过来的一切中帕拉德只是没看见宝生永梦和镜飞彩的出现，和宝生永梦的上一局游戏还存着档，他终于理解了宝生永梦常挂在嘴边的一命通关是什么意思，但却找不到本人一同实践。医院里的人同样也不知道他们两个的去处，帕拉德到达从医院得到的宝生永梦的住所时只看见桌上一根雪白的羽毛，在他伸手去触碰时就彻底化成烟雾消失了。

 ****b**** ** **ut deliver us from evil** ** ****.** **

在镜飞彩的预料之中的，恶魔之子恢复过来的那一瞬蓝色装甲的骑士就被强行传回了天堂。你破坏了伟大计划，加百列说，你让恶魔之子明白了生命的含义。他看了一眼那湿漉漉的黑色披风，决定镜飞彩已经不再适合成为一个天使。从地狱淬炼而来的烈火被对准了连动都没动一下的骑士，火焰猛然喷射出去，好像在天空炸开绚烂烟花。但那火焰燃烧了三天三夜，凝聚着精神体的装甲还完好无损。整个天堂为此震惊得险些将火焰从天上坠下去，最后蓝色装甲的骑士隔着头盔看了他们一眼，纵身重新跃入尘世之中。

也在宝生永梦的预料之中的，恶魔之子被推入水中的那一瞬粉色装甲的骑士就被强行吞入了地狱。他必须接受审判。恶魔们推挤着高声嚷嚷，他想要杀死恶魔之子。骑士被关进了封闭的独立房间，从天堂带下来的圣水劈头盖脸浇下来，像是上帝的第一场雨。然而那整个房间都快被灌满了，粉色装甲的骑士还颇为悠闲地在里面闲庭信步，甚至看上去还躺下来睡了一觉。地狱没一个恶魔能解释出了什么差错，只在对方破门而出的时候飞快后退避免被他带出来的圣水沾上，骑士发出了一声轻微的沉闷笑声，向上升去重新回到了人间。

 ****Amen** ** ****.** **

我还是不太擅长用锤子。镜飞彩在医院附近他们最常去的那家咖啡馆外的圆桌上说，闪着银光的餐刀迅速将草莓奶油蛋糕切割开。飞彩さん已经做得很不错啦，宝生永梦搅拌着卡布奇诺愉快回应，我也没想到披风在水里有那么大的阻力，像是顶着风暴前行一样。——无论如何，现在我们不属于天堂也不属于地狱了。镜飞彩总结陈词，端过宝生永梦的卡布奇诺往里面加了块奶油喝了一口。宝生永梦笑了起来，眼眸里闪烁着愉悦的光，“要接个吻庆祝一下吗，飞彩さん？”

镜飞彩切割下一块蛋糕的手停顿了有史以来最长的时间，随后他单手撑着咖啡桌站起来，俯身过去拽住宝生永梦的衣领在前恶魔的唇瓣上落下一个卡布奇诺味的吻。宝生永梦舔了舔前天使的唇角，尝到熟悉的甜腻奶油气息。他们最后在那杯卡布奇诺彻底冷掉之前分开了，宝生永梦从兜里掏出一叠纸展平了递过去，“喏。”他轻巧地发了一个鼻音，“外科的实习报告。”


End file.
